The Coming of the Newbies
by DeadXombie
Summary: Look who's taking a stand! Well, if it isn't the next generation of Naruto and the gang!With Naruto and Hinata's son, Ace, and the daughter of the two youthful beasts, Lyna, take charge...what could possibly go wrong. One shot...ish...Writen by my friend


Chapter 1: the coming of the newbies 

Ace's POV: well it's the first day and we finally get to meet our sensei and i really mean finally "finally we get to meet our sensei but he's late where the heck is he" i stated ending the silence.

"Will you shut up!" Drake snapped "you shut it" i snapped back at Drake who just smirked.

"Ace will you cut it out" Ikara yelled "fine whatever" i said quietly "you are such a brat and you act too much like your father" Ikara said "atleast you are shy like your mom which is the side of you i like the most" Ikara said.

"But don't you two forget i'm the son of the almighty nine-tailed beast and more importantly the host body of the legendary ten-tailed beast" i said leaving Drake and Ikara speechless "and i'm serious if you two don't believe me then i don't really care just remember i'm very strong" i said in a very angry tone.

Ikara's POV: as Ace finished his sentence i turned to Drake who didn't seem to care what Ace had just said "well the look on his face scared me and i don't want to get him angry again" i said with a scared look on my face "he's just as dumb as his dad was" Drake said with a smirk.

Drake's POV: I turned away from Ikara and then i thought "Ace acts too much like his dad but i like him better when he's quiet like his mom as Ikara said earlier" "well Ace isn't exactly the smartest but he is strong that's for sure but i'm still stronger" Drake finished in his thoughts.

Kakashi's POV: As the door opened i entered and thought "the new team 7 is exactly like their parents" and then i thought "Ace is just like Naruto and Hinata, Drake is just like Sasuke and Sakura but then there is Ikara she's just like Iruka and Shizune in one but it's just exactly like the old team 7" Kakashi finished thinking.

"Well you three must be the new students" "Ace Hyuuga Uzumaki" i said "that's me" the blond haired boy with blue streaks said". "Drake Haruno Uchiha" i said "yep that's me" the black haired boy with pink streaks said". "And finally Ikara Kakuno" i said "right here" a dark brown haired girl said.

Chapter 2: the meeting of the four new teams

Gai's POV: The Hokage had asked the new team 7, team 8, team 9 and team 10 to report to her office so they could finally meet eachother "well if it isn't Kakashi i see your new team has 2 kids from the parents of the original team 7" i said "i see you do as well Gai" he said.

Lyna's POV: as the rest of the teams came in the Hokage's office i noticed Naruto and Hinata's kid Ace then i thought "he is so cute i wish i could invite him for dinner one day if it would be okay with my mom and dad".

Tetsu's POV: I noticed Lyna staring over at my cousin Ace as i walked over to my cousin to say hi to him "hi Ace" i said "hey Tetsu" he said "i think Lyna seems to like you because of the way she was staring at you" i said with a smirk "i noticed too" he said with smirk.

Avian's POV: I noticed Tetsu walk over to Ace just to say hi and i also noticed Lyna staring at Ace in a lovey dovey kind of way and then i thought "she totally likes Ace and she has the look of i wanna invite him over one day kind of look" as i walked over to her then i said "you like Ace don't you Lyna and don't deny it" "ok i do like him a lot" she said as she blushed.

At home

Lyna's POV: Well i'm back at home and might as well ask my parents if Ace can come for dinner "mom, dad can i ask you both something" i said. "Sure" they said in unison. "Can i invite Ace over for dinner tomorrow night" i asked as i blushed "sure" they said in unison "but call him and get him to ask his parents if he can" my dad said "ok i will" i said.

After i called i went to tell my parents that he will be coming over tomorrow night for dinner "his parents are fine with that" i said. "Ok that's perfect but why do you want Ace to come and have dinner here tomorrow night" they asked curiously. "Well the truth is that infact i like him as more then a friend more as boyfriend is the way i like him but i haven't told him yet but i was planning on telling him tomorrow night at dinner" i said as i blushed a very bright red. My parents started to laugh a little then they said "we knew you liked him" "but how" i asked "Tetsu told me that you were staring at him today in a lovey dovey kind of way" my dad said. "Well that's just ironic" i said as all three of us just laughed.

Chapter 3: a night to remember

Ace's POV: After i was done talking to Lyna i turned to go back in the kitchen where my parents were "so are you going to Lyna's for dinner tomorrow night son" my mom asked "yep" i said "good boy" my dad said.

The next night at 5:00

Lyna's POV: It's now 5:00 and it's almost time that Ace will be here "he'll be here soon which is very nice i wonder what we will do" i thought "Lyna" my mom yelled. "Ace is here woohoo" i said as i jumped for joy.

Ace's POV: Well i'm finally here as the door opened i noticed how happy Lyna was to see me as she jumped into my arms and gave me a hug "hi Lyna i'm happy to see you too" i said then i noticed Gai sensei "hi Gai sensei i'm guessing you are Lyna's father and i'm guessing Lee is her mother" i said kinda surprised there mouths dropped "h-how d-did y-you know" he stuttered "it was a lucky guess" i said.

Lee's POV: I was surprised that Ace found out right away that i was Lyna's mom then i thought "he said it was only a lucky guess so it isn't really a big deal".

Dinner time

Ace's POV: "This is so good you are a very good cook Lee" i said as he smiled at my comment 'thanks" he said "well that was a heck of a good dinner i wish i could cook like that but i know i would be to busy to cook with the chunin exams coming up already" i said "well i think i'm gonna go outside on the porch and play my guitar that i brought" i said "you go ahead" Gai said "yes you go do that" Lee said "ok when my parents show up just come out and tell me" i said "ok" Lee said as i went onto the porch and started playing

I noticed Lyna came outside to listen to my music and after i was done playing my music the next thing i know she jumps into my arms and this time instead of giving me a hug Lyna gave me a kiss on the lips and she said "i love you" and i said "i love you too" my parents and Lyna's parents heard what i said and all they said was "Awwwww". This really was a night to remember and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "i love you Ace" Lyna said "i love you too Lyna" i said.

Chapter 4: training and the chunin exams begin

Ace's POV: It's finally the day before the chunin exams and we have 24 hours to train so we will be ready for tomorrow morning when the chunin exams finally begin "i'm so psyched about the chunin exams tomorrow and i'm in it to win it!" i said "will you be quiet we are all in it to win it which will most likely be me" Drake said with a smirk.

Ikara's POV: "Ace will you stop fighting with Drake you know you are not going to win" she said annoyed "hmph" Ace said "i will beat Drake and prove you wrong Ikara" Ace said "you beat me heh as if that would happen" Drake said with another smirk.

Drake's POV: I started thinking "Ace will never win the chunin exams i'm more experienced then he is but i do know he has the ten-tailed beast inside of him if he ends up unleashing some of its power it wouldn't be easy to fight him then but then again Capt Yamato could stabilize its power and seal it back in him" as i started walking home from training.

The next day

Lady Tsunade's POV: "Well it's that time of year again time to battle it all out in the chunin exams and may i introduce the Kazekage from the hidden sand village, Gaara "i'm gratefully honored" Gaara said. "Now let me introduce the referees for the chunin exams here's Kotsu the referee of the inside arena of the chunin exams "i hope to see a full throttle battle from every genin" and the outside arena referee for the chunin exams Senzu "let's just get these battles over with" he said.

Ace's POV: "Finally to think i'm going to be a chunin and i'm in it to win it as my dad always says believe it" i said in a very energetic tone as Lyna was staring at me "will you stop yelling you idiot" Ikara said "and you will not become a chunin i will" Drake said with the same ordinary smirk.

Lyna's POV: "I hope me and Ace will make it to the finals in the chunin exams" i thought "now Lyna has that me vs Ace in the finals of the chunin exams look on her face she's just like a book you can read, easily" Tetsu said.

Lady Tsunade's POV: "first battle is onscreen" i said as the matchup randomizer screen showed Ace vs Lyna as battle #1

Chapter 5: Battle #1 a shocking surprise

Ace's POV: The chunin exams have only begun and i'm in the first fight of the chunin exams it's very surprising "my time to shine already this will be a hard battle knowing that Lyna can use mainly Taijutsu" i said "will you just get down there and don't mess up" Ikara said and Drake just smirked.

"Will you two just shut it i know what i'm doing so don't tell me what to do got it" i said a little angry "got it" Ikara said a little scared "hurry up i don't got all day" Drake taunted. "Ok now everybody just shut up" i said getting even angrier.

Ref's POV: Ace and Lyna got down to the field "you both ready" i asked "yep" they both said "let the battle begin" i said.

Lyna's POV: "Let's do this" i said "yep ready for you to go down" Ace said "no i'm not you are" i said "let's just start already" Ace said "good idea" i said.

Ace's POV: As i held my hands together in focus position and then i yelled "Byakugan", "you may have the first attack Lyna" i said being very confident "ok" she said. She ran over to me then yelled "Leaf whirlwind" she got excited that she got me then she yelled "Leaf hurricane" at that point i blocked the attack then got up and yelled "eat this" i gave her a powerful punch that sent her back.

Lyna's POV: After i got up from that powerful punch i ran over to him again and tried to punch him but he dodged it "what" i said.

Ace's POV: I ran over to her again and yelled "8 tri-grams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 8 tri-grams 64 palms" it sent her flying back into the wall then she got back up again.

Lyna's POV: After i got back up again i decided to use that attack so i just sat there, pulled my socks down and took off the weights around my legs then threw them and they landed with a BOOM!

Then i took off at a fast pace and started punching "to fast for you Ace" i chuckled "not the slightest" he said. So i got right under him and kicked him into the air then held him tight as i yelled "Primary Lotus" as we hit the ground.

Ref"s POV: "Because her opponent can't continue the winner of this fight is" "wait" a voice yelled "i'm back up" Ace yelled "well then resume the battle".

Ace's POV: "Well Lyna it seems you've forced me to use stronger force" i said "what do you mean" she questioned "i mean this" i just sat there pulled up my sleeves and i pulled down my socks and took off the weights. I threw the weights in the air; the weights on my legs hit the ground with a loud BOOM! And the weights around my arms hit the ceiling with another loud BOOM!

"Well you asked for it" i said. Then faster then Lyna was with her speed i got under her and kicked her into the air then i held her arms tight and i put my foot right on her chin then i yelled "Dragon's Barrage" "ow that hurt" she said "you will pay for that" she said "sure i will" i said sarcastically.

Lyna's POV: "Well i didn't think i would have to use this technique but you forced me too" she said "you won't surprise me" he said "well here it goes" she said "Gate of Opening open", "Gate of Power open", "Gate of Defense open", "Gate of Clumsiness open", "Gate of Vision open", "Gate of Speed open", "Gate of Stamina open" "and finally Gate of Closing open".

I kicked him into the air again and got above him then yelled "eat this" as we were about to hit the ground i yelled "Hidden Lotus".

Ace's POV: "That won't defeat me easily" i said but at that moment i noticed the power of my dark blue chakra from the ten-tailed beast releasing from me as two of it's tails popped up "i can't believe you got me to bring out the dark blue chakra in me" i laughed.

"You forced me to use this attack" i said "what attack" Lyna said.

"This one 8 gates assault" i ran over and destroyed the power of all the 8 gates "NO!" she yelled, before I could destroy the 8 gates she said "take this 8 gates chakra beast release" and then a beast made of chakra released from the 8 gates.

"Eat this Dragon style Dragon Claw Jutsu" i said "NO! you eat this Dark style Infinite Darkness Jutsu" she said then i heard everyone on the balcony say "Dragon style and Dark style aren't those Jutsus only used by a kekkei genkai bloodline trait and it seems those two have that type of bloodline trait to use it" "Ace can use Dragon style and Lyna can use Dark style".

"Eat this Dragon style Dragon Pulse Jutsu" i said as it hit Lyna "now you eat this Dark style Shadow Punch Jutsu" she said as it dealt a lot of damage. Then i thought it's time to use this advanced Jutsu "Dragon style Dragon's Meteor Jutsu" i said as it hit her hard "Dark style Chaos Shadow Jutsu" after it hit me i flew back and hit the wall harder then i hit her with my Dragon Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" i said then i held out both hands as the clones generated chakra in both hands then i yelled "Rasengan and Wind style Rasen Shuriken" then Lyna yelled "Dark style Shadow Ball Jutsu" as both attacks collided there was a big explosion which made us both fly back, we hit the wall and fell to the ground at the same time. After 5 minutes neither i nor Lyna moved.

Ref's POV: "Because neither ninja can continue to fight therefore the match is declared a draw" i said then i got Capt Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura down to the field to get Ace to a Hospital after Capt Yamato sealed the ten-tailed back in Ace's body he went over to Lyna where Gai and Lee were to seal the 8 gates chakra beast back inside her body. "Get both of them to the hospital fast those attacks pretty much put them both in a life threatening situation which could kill them both" Sakura said.

At the Hospital

Ace's POV: "Where am i" i said as i opened my eyes "you are in the hospital son" my dad said as he smiled "we are very glad you are awake son" my mom said "but you ended up braking your left leg, you also broke your left arm and you broke a few of your ribs in the fight" Sakura finished. "Well that sucks" i said "by the way where is Lyna" i asked "she's in the room beside you son" my dad said "but is she okay" i asked "yes she is but she has the same injuries as you do" Sakura said.

"Well here she comes to see you son" my mom said. "Ace your ok i was worried about you" Lyna said "i love you" she said "i love you too Lyna" i said with a big smile. She was happy that i was okay and she said "the battle we had was good". Then we watched the match randomizer screen on the chunin exams monitor and it showed Ikara vs Shikari battle #2.

Chapter 6: Battle #2 the rivals get serious

Drake's POV: "Well maybe Ace isn't a total idiot he managed to put up a good fight even though he didn't win nor did he lose" i said to Kakashi sensei "hmmmm you are right but he needs to learn control over the power of his attacks" Kakashi said "your right Kakashi sensei" i said.

Ref's POV: As Ikara and Shikari made their way down to the field "you two ready to fight" "yep" they both said "ok battle begin".

Ikara's POV: I ran over to Shikari to punch her but she dodged the attack easily "grrrrrr" i growled as she punched back "is that all you got" Shikari said "this battle is already such a drag" she said in a bored tone.

Shikari's POV: After i dodged Ikara's attack i thought "she is just making this too easy" "you have to do better then that Ikara" i said "grrrrrrrrrr" she growled again "take this earth style Mud Trap Jutsu" she yelled "what she managed to get me with an attack" i thought "but i still have one trick up my sleeve Shadow Possession Jutsu" the Jutsu prevented her from moving so i had time to attack i took out some shurikens and some kunai knives and i started to throw them and they hit her repeatedly.

Ikara's POV: After i got hit by all those shurikens and kunai knives i got back up and i escaped the Shadow Possession Jutsu i yelled "earth style Earth Strangle Jutsu" "now you can't move" i laughed "oh really" Shikari said sarcastically "i still have this wind style Wind Cutter Jutsu" Shikari said as it slash right threw the earth strangle and destroying the Jutsu "now take this wind style Wind Tornado Jutsu" the wind was very powerful as it blew me back into a wall.

"Take this earth style Headhunter Jutsu" i said as i pulled Shikari into the ground which prevented her from moving again "might as well finish this earth style Earth Explosion Jutsu" i said as there was a giant explosion which made her fly up and hit the ceiling then she hit the ground very hard and she stayed there face down on the ground for five minutes.

Ref's POV: "Since her opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of this round is Ikara" then Ikara collapsed from exhaustion then Kakashi came down to the field and picked up Ikara and brought her back up to the balcony and laid her against the wall to let her rest.

Then Shikamaru and Temari came down to the field to pick up Shikari who was badly bruised from all the damage she took and they laid her against the wall as well right next to Ikara.

Shikari's POV: A few minutes later i woke up next to Ikara then she woke up and we stared at eachother for a few minutes then i said "it seems you have beaten me" "it seems i have" she said as we both chuckled quietly.

At the hospital

Ace's POV: "Well that battle didn't last very long did it" i said "no it didn't but atleast your teammate won son" my dad said "you should be happy for her son" my mom said "i am happy that Ikara won it's just that- ow" i said in pain "are you ok son" my mom asked looking concerned "no" i said then i started coughing up some blood from all the pain from my broken ribs "maybe you need some rest to ease the pain in your ribs" Sakura said "i guess that's not a bad idea for the time being" i said as i yawned "we are going to leave the room for now son so we can let you sleep" my dad said "ok dad" i said as i shut my eyes then my mom kissed my forehead and she said "we will see you later son" "ok" i said.

Lyna's POV: After Ace went to sleep i turned to my mom and dad who brought me back to my room and my mom said "you should probably get some rest to dear" "ok i will" i said "when you get better Lyna we will start training again ok" my dad said "ok" i said.

The next day in the semi-finals

Lady Tsunade's POV: "Ok we are now in the semi-finals with only four ninjas left and those ninjas are Drake, Tetsu, Natsuko and Avian and the battles for the semi-finals are as followed first battle Natsuko vs Tetsu and second battle Drake vs Avian" after the first semi-final battle ended it was Tetsu who won the battle and after the second battle Drake was the one who was victorious. Now it was time for the final battle. Drake vs Tetsu

Ref's POV: "When both competitors are ready to fight let the battle begin" i said as both ninja stared at eachother before making any movements. Tetsu said "Byakugan" and Drake said "Sharingan".

Chapter 7: a battle to end all battles

Drake's POV: "Tetsu you may have the first move" i said "that was a big mistake you just made letting me go first" he said "oh really we just have to wait and see" i said as i smirked.

He ran over and threw a punch at me but i dodged his punch and he just growled at me "grrrrrr" "ok my turn now Fire Style Fireball Jutsu" i said as it hit him and it sent him back to the wall then he ran back up to me and said "8 tri-grams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 8 tri-grams 64 palms" it me him back hard into a wall but i got and ran up the wall and started to generate energy into my hand to use my new Jutsu "what the" he said and then i thought of the countless hours of training with Kakashi to learn this attack then i yelled "Chidori" then i ran down the wall and hit Tetsu with the attack it sent him back into a wall as he got back up again.

Tetsu's POV: "Now it's time to use that attack i never thought i had to use" i said as i ran up to Drake again and then i said "8 tri-grams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 8 tri-grams 128 palms" it sent straight back into the wall and the attack i just used delivered alot of damage to him "do you give up yet" i asked him "no" he said.

Ace's POV: "Finally me and Lyna are out of the hospital and we can watch the rest of the chunin exams" i said "even though it's hard for me to move around" i said again "don't worry son you will get better eventually" my dad said as he slung my arm over his shoulder which helped me move a little faster "yes i'm happy we are out of the hospital too Ace but all we need to focus on is that our left arm, our left leg and our ribs heal properly" she said "you're right Lyna" i said as we reached the entrance to the arena "well looks like you two are doing better" one of the guard's said "yes it seems so" the other guard said "well you two go on in and watch the finals" they both said.

Kakashi's POV: "Well look whose back Ikara its Ace and Lyna and it seems they are doing a little better" he said in a happy tone "yes we are fine Kakashi sensei other then the fact we broke our left arm, our left leg and our ribs" Ace said "well it seems you are gonna have to stop training for awhile" i said "wait what" Ace said a little shocked of what i said "i'm sorry but i must prevent you from training so you have all the time you need to wait for you arm, your leg and ribs to heal" i said "fine" Ace said a little disappointed "Ace, Kakashi sensei is right you just have to put your training on hold for now" Ikara said "i said it's fine" Ace said a little depressed "it's ok Ace i will help you heal your leg, your arm and your ribs" Ikara said trying to comfort Ace from his sadness

Drake's POV: "Well it seems that Ace and Lyna are out of the hospital" i said to Tetsu "i noticed too" he said "well back to the battle" i said "ok" he said then i took out three shurikens tied to some strings and i threw them at Tetsu "what a triple windmill attack" he said as the three shurikens tied to the strings trapped him against the wall then i yelled "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu" the fire was very intense it hurt him alot as he fell to his knees in pain but he got back up and he ran over to me and started hitting my chakra points and i fell to my knees in pain.

Tetsu's POV: I ran over to Drake and hit him into the air then i hit him down to the ground when the smoke cleared up i looked at Drake a bit and then noticed his body disappeared then i realized that he used Shadow clone Jutsu then i noticed the ground brake from under me with a fist that uppercut me into the air and made me hit the ground "since when have you learned to use Shadow Clone Jutsu" i questioned "i've been watching Ace use it many times so i learnt it off of him" i said.

Ref's POV: "Since his opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of the battle and the chunin exams is Drake" i said then Neji and Tenten came down to the field and they picked up their son and brought him back up to the balcony.

Lady Tsunade's POV: "Well that concludes the chunin exams for this year with drake as the winner now i would like to introduce the names of the ninja that were good enough to become a chunin" i said "here are the names Drake, Ikara, Tetsu, Natsuko, Avian, Shikari, Lyna and Ace" "you are all now officially chunin as for the rest of you try again next year".

Chapter 8: sadness and sorrow

Ace's POV: After the chunin exams had finished i got called to the Hokage's office "you requested to see me Lady Hokage" i asked "yes i did Ace i need to tell you something important" she said "ok what is it" i asked curiously "well after we ran the tests from the hospital on you and Lyna but she already knows but the truth is you wont be able to train for atleast five to six months because you pretty much broke all of your ribs, if you try to stand on you left leg it'll hurt to move and you left arm will need it's time to heal i'm sorry but that's what the tests say" she said "it's ok Lady Hokage i understand" i said as i left her office.

Lyna's POV: After i left from the Hokage's office i noticed that Ace was heading there and five minutes later i saw walk off with his head down and at that point i knew he was sad and i knew he was heading home so i decided that i would head home because my mom is going to be the only one there since dad is with Tetsu and Avian at the training grounds "i hate seeing Ace so sad" i thought to myself as i got home i decided to go to the living room where my mom was as he saw me walk in "hi sweetie you ok you look kinda sad" he said with a worried look on his face "i'm just sad mom i did go to Lady Hokage's office she told me i cant train for the next five to six months and i saw Ace with his head down when he came back from Lady Hokage's office i'm guessing she said the same thing to him" i said a little sad "would you like to go and see Ace and see how he's doing right now" my mom said "ok" i said.

Ace's POV: After i got home i heard the doorbell ring and my dad answered the door and he said "Ace there is some one hear to see you" i got to the door and noticed it was Lyna and her mom "oh hi Lyna and hi Lee" i said "hi Ace, Lyna noticed you had your head down when you left Lady Hokage's office did she same the samething to you as she said to Lyna" her mom asked "yes she did" i said with my head down "ok me and Lyna only came to see how you were doing so i guess we will see you tomorrow bye" her mom said "bye" i said with my head still down after they left i went back to my room, i laid my leg down on one of my pillows and my arm on another one of my pillows and then i laid down and i started to cry silently "why am i crying Hyuuga's don't cry" i thought then my mom entered my room and she asked "are you ok son" "no" i said as i sighed "it's ok son just let it all out i'm hear to comfort you so just let it all out" she said in a comforting tone "ok" i said then i started crying harder and harder till the tears stop coming and the sobs turned into hiccups "are feeling any better son" my mom asked "i guess so mom" i said as i gave her a hug then i said "i love you mom" "i love you too son" my mom said.

Chapter 9: getting the casts off 

Ace's POV: Well it's been six months since the chunin exams so now i can get my casts off so i got to the hospital and got to the front desk and i said "ok i'm ready to get my casts off" i said to the nurse at the front desk "ok go to room 101 Sakura will be waiting for you" she said "ok" i said as i entered room 101 i noticed Sakura waiting for me "hey there Ace you ready to get your casts off" she asked "yes i'm ready to get my casts off" i said "Sakura can i ask you something well actually two things" i asked "sure what is it" she asked "did Lyna already stop by and get her casts off" i asked "yes she did" Sakura said "and how does Drake know how to use Shadow Clone Jutsu" i asked "well he told me he learnt it from watching you use it alot and he said he looks up to you when using that Jutsu" she said "ok" i said after i left the hospital i went to the training grounds knowing that no one is there right now.

Kakashi's POV: After i heard that Ace got his casts off i knew that he was going to the training grounds so i thought "i might as well go and watch how much stronger he's gotten since that battle in the chunin exams six months ago. Then i found him training against the practice dummies then i heard him say "8 tri-grams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms, 256, palms, 512 palms, 1024 palms, eight tri-grams 2048 palms" "wow he's made that technique stronger" i thought "might as well show him i'm here so i jumped down from the tree and he turned around and noticed me.

Ace's POV: "Hey Kakashi sensei just thought i'd start training again to improve my strength but i guess you noticed i improved on using 8 tri-grams 2048 palms" i said "yes i noticed" he said "but there is something i have to ask you Kakashi sensei" i asked "what would that be Ace" he asked "well i thought about trying to learn Lightning Blade from you" i said "hmmm it's a good thought and you are strong enough so sure i will teach you Lightning Blade" he said "thank you" i said "no problem" he said.

Chapter 10: training is every thing to learning a new Jutsu

Kakashi's POV: "Ok first generate the Lightning into the shape of your palm and use the power to hit the training dummy over there" i said as i told him how to do the Jutsu "ok i'll try and generate the lightning" he said so he started running with the power of the lightning in his palm and before he hit the tree the lightning disappeared and his fist slammed into the tree "you ok Ace" i asked worried he might be hurt "yeah i'm ok" he said "ok first you need to mold in the nature of chakra into the power" i said making sure he understood "ok but how am i going to learn how to mold the nature of chakra into power" he questioned.

"Well that's pretty simple all you need to do is focus and put all your energy into the power of the lightning" i said "ok all i need to do is clear my mind of everything to concentrate the power" he said making sure he knew what he had to do "correct" i said.

Ace's POV: "Ok concentrate i must clear my mind of everything to mold in the nature of chakra into the power of lightning" i said to myself "ok here it goes lightning style Lightning Blade" i started running faster till i got close to the tree and hit right threw the tree with the power of the lightning "wow you managed to use the Jutsu on your second try i'm impressed it took me along time to use the Jutsu and it took along time for me to perfect this Jutsu" he said looking very impressed with how i managed to use the Jutsu.

"Ok here goes the second time to try and perfect this new Jutsu" i said "lightning style Lightning Blade" i said as i started running again and hit right threw another tree "wow you are starting to get the hang of Lightning Blade now try and perfect it by using single slash or double slash" he said "i think i'll something different" i said "i wonder how you can accomplish this new Jutsu by making it stronger then single slash or double slash" he said as he questioned me "here it goes lightning style Lightning Blade triple slash threat" i said as i struck the tree three times "hmmm that is a good idea to use triple slash threat even i have never been able to accomplish triple slash threat you are a fast learner" he said "thanks sensei" i said.

Chapter 11: the decision of a life time

The next day

Ace's POV: Well i thought about leaving the village for about two years to train with Kakashi sensei so i thought i might as well ask my parents and also i should ask Kakashi sensei about that "morning mom, morning dad" i said cheerfully "morning son" they said in unison "i have something to ask you both and i hope you are both fine with that" i said "sure" my mom said "what is it son" my dad said "well i was thinking that i would ask Kakashi sensei if me and him could leave the village for two years and train" i said waiting for an answer "so you wanna do the same thing i did with Jiraya" my dad said "yes dad i want to get stronger and that's the only way that will make me stronger" i said.

Kakashi's POV: "I heard everything you said Ace" i said as i entered his house through the window "i will take you up on your offer Ace" i said "Ace did you tell your parents about the new Jutsu you learned" i said "oops" he said "what new Jutsu son" his dad asked "well i um decide to try and learn Lightning Blade" he said a little embarrassed that he forgot "really and how long did it take for you to learn it son" his dad said "um it was only yesterday i learnt it so one day" he said "wow we are proud of you son" his parents said in unison.

Ace's POV: "So Kakashi sensei when are we going to leave the village to start training" i asked "we leave for the village gate early in the morning tomorrow so everybody will be there to say farewell for now" he said making sure i understood "ok i will see you tomorrow at the gate so we can leave" i said.

After Kakashi sensei left i went to my room to pack my kunai knives and shurikens then my dad entered my room "so do you think your ready to leave to go train son" my dad asked "yes dad i am ready to leave i wanna follow in your footsteps" i said "that's my son and i'm proud of you son" he said "i know you are proud of me dad because i'm just like you" i said "well son you should get some sleep because you need to be up early tomorrow" he said.

Chapter 12: this is farewell for now

Ace's POV: The next morning i woke at 8:00 so i could get to the gate of the village "i'm here Kakashi sensei and i'm ready to go" i said "ok and i guess we will be leaving after we say farewell to everyone" he said "i guess we should" i said "ok i guess this is farewell for now everyone and i'll be back in two years" i said "i'll also make sure i will come back a stronger ninja" i said.

Lyna's POV: After hearing what Ace just said tears started to form in my eyes then i realized that i don't want Ace to leave for two years "please Ace i don't want you to leave i want you to stay" i pleaded "i'm sorry Lyna but i want to leave so i can become stronger but this is only farewell for now" he said as he turned to me "i'm serious i don't want you to leave please" i started crying "listen i promise i will come back to you in two years and i will spend those days i missed being with you" he said trying to make me feel better "promise" i asked hopefully "promise" he said.

Ace's POV: "Before i leave Lyna i want to give you something well two things" i said "ok" she said "your first present is this" i said as i handed her a box "can i open it" she asked "go ahead" i said so she opened it and inside the box was a necklace that had LxA on it "this is beautiful" she said "i know and here is your second gift" i said so i leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips to make her feel happier "i love you Ace" she said as she hugged me "i love you too Lyna" i said as i turned back to Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi's POV: "Ok are you ready to go now Ace" i asked "yes i'm ready to leave" he said "ok let's go" i said as we started walking out the gate of the village "bye everyone we will be back in two years oh and Drake, Ikara" i said "yes" they said in unison "Lady Hokage will find you two a jounin that will take my place for two years and i hope you both listen to him" i said waiting for an answer "ok we will" they said in unison we turned our backs to everyone and started walking till the village was out of sight so we hopped into the tree and started hopping from branch to branch to pickup speed to start moving faster and faster till we were out of sight.


End file.
